Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $10$ $10\sqrt{2}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 10$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 10\sqrt{2}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{10}{10\sqrt{2}}$ $=\dfrac{ \sqrt{2}}{2}$